


soft.

by XEPAVLIKOVSKY



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Selfship, Selfshipping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEPAVLIKOVSKY/pseuds/XEPAVLIKOVSKY
Summary: Lav wakes up while Boris is struggling to get back to sleep. Even so, Boris attempts to get Lav back to sleep.
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky/Lav Decker, Boris Pavlikovsky/Lavendar Decker, Boris Pavlikovsky/OC, Boris Pavlikovsky/Original Character, Boris Pavlikovsky/Self-Insert
Kudos: 6





	soft.

The morning is cold. Rain didn’t treat the desert politely. Unusually, the sky is deep, thin fog flooding every bit and part it could nip at, while the sound of the gentle rain pressed up against the window in Lav’s room. The room could’ve shivered in the cold, goosebumps building up and trailing over Lav’s body unknowingly, while Boris looked down at her shut eyes, drinking in every feature and part of her face he could make out. The blanket was pulled just past her shoulder, and Boris gently pulled it over himself a bit more, making sure to not wake Lav up. Theo was asleep in his room, Boris wondering if he was sleeping alright, too. He was. It was fine. Everyone was fine. He felt good knowing that. Well, kind of knowing that. 

Larry wouldn’t be back for a bit. It was an opportunity. They didn’t have to worry about him finding out, unless, spontaneously, he had come back just to see if they were up to something. He wouldn’t. An impossible thought, it was. 

5 A.M. unknowingly struck, Boris still forcing his eyes closed, trying to get back to resting. The feeling of Lav’s plush body against his own, so warm, yet freezing, made him feel so loved, so weird, in the best way possible, that he couldn’t bare to sleep. She hadn’t even known this was the feeling he got from her. She always thought he was faking. She was convinced. But every night, nearly, Boris struggled to sleep, even in the slightest, as thoughts of Lav had kept him up all night, shoving his nose into his pillow, red as a tomato. Eyes. Lips. Soft skin. Smile. Hair. Pretty hair. Pretty smile. Bright, blue eyes. She had gotten those from her mother. Hell, snap the fuck out of it, he’d tell himself. It was a phrase he was used to hearing. No, no. Not on a night he was holding her in his arms could he get stuck in these thoughts. Something could slip out, and make her upset, or scare her away. Anything but that. Anything. He tried to distract himself, but he was so caught up, it was like he was locked in a room by himself, and he couldn’t leave for a certain amount of time. Who locked him in there, no one knows. But he was stuck.

Finally, at 5:26 A.M., Lav had woken up. 

Boris’ eyes widened slightly, listening to her breath shuffle as she moved the slightest bit, her soft skin rubbing up against Boris’ arm. It was early, she could tell, and she could hear the rain softly pouring down outside. It never rains here, she thinks, and she smiles to herself. The rain made her feel safe. Like finding her home after many, many years of looking. The cerulean and berry mix that poured through the window, that she could barely see, made her feel safe as well. She loved gloomy weather, but others disliked it. She didn’t know why. It confused her, and sometimes made her upset. But she loved it. That was all that mattered to her.

She was sinking into the pillows and blankets. They consumed her, it was so cold, and it was her only source of warmth, along with Boris. Though, he mostly stayed at cold temperatures, unless they were cuddling. Lav scanned what was around her, and she could make out that Boris was awake. His eyes were open, beady and looking right at her, and she looked up at him, exhausted. Like she hadn’t slept in days. If Boris was still paying attention to the thoughts in his mind, the visions of Lav’s face features, they were racing, but at the same time, felt calm.

“Carebear..” says Lav, with the voice of a tired parent, almost. She sounded so gentle, yet scratchy at the same time. Boris is alarmed. He intertwines his fingers with some of her hair, gently, as she sleepily moves, slightly again. “What time is it..?” Boris doesn’t have an answer. He knows it’s early, but is unsure whether its 3 A.M. early or 8 A.M. early. Alas, it was neither. “Go back to rest, малышка. Is too early. You are tired, yes?” he states, gently. Lav softly nods, yawning and pulling herself closer to Boris, laying her head in the crook of his neck. Boris cradles the back of her head with his hand, stroking his thumb along the lines of her hair as she closes her eyes and begins to sleep again. She’s exhausted. Her body is limp, almost completely numb in Boris’ arms. He closes his eyes, paying attention to the stream of stroking her head, as he can finally get a sense of sleep, smiling to himself.


End file.
